Watch winders, also known in the trade as remontoires, are employed to rewind automatic wrist watches. The watch winder comprises a body, a watch support adapted to hold the watch, and an electromechanical mechanism to rotate the watch holder relative to the body to cause re-winding of the watch held in place on the watch winder. Examples of watch winders are described on the SWISSKUBIK website.
Watch supports for watch winders generally comprise an upper part operatively connected to a lower part for movement between a contracted orientation and an expanded orientation, and biasing means for biasing the upper and lower parts into the expanded orientation. An example of a known watch support is shown in FIGS. 11A and 11B. In a resting state, the support is biased into an expanded orientation (FIG. 11A). In use, the user compresses the two parts into the contracted orientation, where the support is small enough to be placed inside a watch strap/bracelet, and once inside, the support is allowed to assume the expanded orientation where it grips and hold the watch (FIG. 11B). A problem with known watch supports of the afore-mentioned type is that they cannot be used with a broad range of watch sizes. Thus, a watch support designed for use with an adult's watch will not be suitable for use with a child's watch, as it will not contract sufficiently to fit inside a watch strap for a child's watch. Similarly, watch supports designed for a child's watch will not expand sufficiently to grip an adult's watch.
It is an object of the invention to overcome at least one of the above-referenced problems.